Numerous devices have been devised for holding various types of brushes. A patentability search located the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,602, issued Jun. 26, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,761, issued Jan. 30, 1968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,701, issued Dec. 5, 1989, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2007/0235395, published Oct. 11, 2007, U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,860, issued Dec. 22, 1925, U.S. Pat. No. 2,121,488, issued Jun. 21, 1938, U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. US 2011/0108501, published May 12, 2011, U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,511, issued Dec. 15, 1981 and U.S. Design Pat. No. D354,989, issued Jan. 31, 1995.
The apparatus of this invention differs in a number of respects from the arrangements of the known prior art. The present invention is characterized by its ease of use, effectiveness, and relative simplicity and compactness. By making a simple rearrangement of the components thereof, the apparatus can be used to position the brushes for ease of selection and use or position the brushes for drying.